0:00 AM
by Magical-SandCastle
Summary: Kiku doesn't believe in the paranormal but he begins to change his mind as strange & haunting things starts happening. Kiku along w/ schoolmates are now being haunted by a violent spirit who kills them one by one. Rated T because of Language.


Kiku strolled down along town. He heard story about this place. About how people mysteriously disappear with a reason or sign. Before he left his old home town, one of his friends told him to stay safe and gave him a good luck charm. Heh, Kiku doesn't believe in suspicion like these, it's just a bunch of crap. Kiku sighed as he thought about the talk.

_"I've heard stuff about that place, Kiku." his friend said worriedly. "You shouldn't go there. There's a legend about this young woman with a mutilated face roam the outskirts of the woods and much more. I also heard that the people who lives there are also very... interesting."_

_Kiku laughed at this. "Do you really believe in this?" he asked with a calm smile on his face. "Who will you be living with?" his friend asked. Kiku thought for a while then answered, "I'll be living with my cousin. You know, the one that visited me a year ago?"_

_"You mean Yao?"_

_"Yeah. Him."_

_"He's sort of weird... Talking to himself and stuff..." His friend said quietly. Kiku tilted his head to side slightly, "Arthur-san was also a strange character." Kiku's friend looked at him worriedly. "I know... But Arthur also moved into that town 6 months ago..." His friend begun digging for something in their backpack. Kiku brushed a few strings of hair away from his face._

_"Here. Keep this with you. Always." they said as their hand took Kiku's hand and placed a cool smooth charm on a necklace. He smiled and looked at his friend, "You are so foolish thinking the supernatural exist..." His friend shook their head and said in a firm voice, "Kiku... You have to believe me. My Dad went to that town and a few weeks later, my family got a call saying that they found his corpse in a bag near a river in the woods."_

_Kiku narrowed his eyes, but he quickly laughed, "Don't be silly..." His friend let out a sigh, "Don't come crying to me when you see something that cannot be explain, Kiku." Kiku smiled again, "Don't worry. I won't be crying because the paranormal does not exist."_

_His friend's lips thinned out. "Just keep that charm close to you, Kiku." Kiku let out a calm laugh, "Okay. If you are so worry then I will."_

Kiku slowly traced the gold rim of the blood red gem. Is what his friend was saying true? Is the town really haunted? He silently chuckled to himself. Of course not! The paranormal is all a fake. It was just made up to give people a good scare.

"Oh... Looks like we're here, right Pochi?" Kiku said to his little puppy. The pup barked happily and licked it's nose. He rung the door bell and waited. He could hear the running of feet and people talking.

"Oh! That must be him!" somebody said in a excited voice. "Don't be so excited you fool. I'm pretty sure he's not even going to like you." Somebody else said in a monotone voice. "Aiyah! Both of you shut up! I want this to be perfect for Kiku!" Somebody else shouted. After that the door opened.

Chocolate brown eyes met with light brown. "Nǐ hǎo." [1] Kaoru greeted with a small bow. Kiku smiled and bowed back, "Hello Kaoru. It's been a long time since we've last met. How is it going?" Kaoru stood silent for a second but answered, "_Crappy_." He Kiku's luggage and walked into the home. "Aren't you coming in or not?" He said to Kiku. The Japanese quickly took off his shoes and came into the home. "Ha-Hai! I'll be right behind you!" Kiku call to his cousin.

* * *

Yao poured tea into Kiku's cup. "How was a trip, Kiku?" he asked. Kiku blew the tea and took a sip before answering. "Fine. But there was a small child sitting behind me who kicked the back of my seat throughout the ride..." there was a hint of annoyance in his voice. Yao laughed full heartily, "At lest you came here safe and sound! Here have a cookie! I brought it from the store earlier today! Alfred told me it was chocolate! _**HAH**_! _Chocolate_! Can you believe it? I have never tasted anything like it before! So sweet and delicious! Go on and eat it!"

_What the hell?_

Kiku looked at Yao. "Have you ever tasted chocolate before?" Kiku asked as he took a small bite from the cookie. "Have I?" Yao repeated. "_**HAVE I?**_" Yao laughed, "No! I've _never_ tasted chocolate ever! Well... Until today, but that's different or the same?" Yao sat next to Kiku and smiled brightly. Kiku scooted away from him and fixed the collar of his shirt.

Kaoru sat down, in front of Kiku and shoved a cookie in his mouth. "Yao, you're scaring Kiku. The boy just arrived here, don't let him go crazy like you." Yao shot a look at Kaoru. "Crazy?" He repeated. "Ha! I'm not crazy! You're the crazy one! Oh! I got to go! Bob wants to speak with me outside!" With that Yao stood up and walked to the backyard. From inside, Kiku and Kaoru can hear him having a conversation with... Himself?

Kiku coughed uncomfortably.

"You'll get used to it."

"Huh?" Kiku said, caught off guard. "You'll get used to Yao talking to himself and shit..." the Chinese said before he drunk the rest of Kiku's cup of tea. Kiku looked at Yao through a window. His cousin was laughing and joking around like he was talking to a person, but there wasn't anybody there. Just Yao and, well, thin air.

"If you say so..." Kiku said just below a whisper. Yong Soo sat next to Kaoru. "What did I miss? Da-ze~" he said with a smile plastered on his face. Kaoru looked the other way and huffed, "Nothing much." Yong Soo patted his lap and grinned some more, "Hey there 'cuz~" Kiku nodded his head to Yong Soo. He sure have a strange family. Is this way his parents never told him about them until they unsuspectingly gave them a visit when he was in his mid-teens.

After a while of silence, Kaoru stood up and walked up stairs. "It's getting late. You guys should call Yao in and take a bath, we do have school early tomorrow, don't we?" Yong Soo nodded his head. "You're right!" Yong Soo turned his head to Kiku, "You should go take a bath. I'll call Yao in."

Kiku smiled at Yong Soo before he stood up and walked into the guest room to put his stuff away. "I wonder what I've gotten myself into..." Kiku said happily to himself as he put his stuff away.

* * *

**TRANSLATIONS AND OTHER STUFF.**

[1] Kaoru is said to be Hong Kong's human name.


End file.
